


Snow

by kanethecryptid



Series: Sanders Sides Ship Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hugs, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanethecryptid/pseuds/kanethecryptid
Summary: Logan and Patton build a snowman together.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ship Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> i asked on instagram (@hatokare) for prompts using a word and a ship, so i thought i'd post them here! enjoy!

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Patton sang as he entered the living room, plopping down next to his husband.

"Are you quoting the movie  _ Frozen _ ? Or are you serious?" Logan asked without removing his gaze from the book he was reading.

"Why can't it be both? It is snowing, after all."

"You ask me this every time, Patton, but you always end up forcing me to do the manual labor."

"I won't this time! I promise!" Patton said. Logan knew it was a falsehood, and he was about to retort but made the mistake of looking up at his husband. Patton's eyes were glistening as if he were on the verge of tears, and his lips were formed into a pout. The classic 'puppy eyes' expression. Logan was unable to resist.

"Fine," Logan sighed.

Once they were outside, Patton, unsurprisingly, made Logan gather and roll the snow into three different sized spheres. His husband claimed it was because Logan was taller and therefore stronger, but he didn't see the logic in that whatsoever. At least Patton assisted him in piling the three parts on top of each other.

"Yay!" Patton exclaimed. "Now we just need to give him a face, arms, and some clothes."

The smaller man placed the top hat he was holding on the piles of snow and took out two bottle caps from his pocket along with a pine cone.

"We don't have any carrots, so I thought I'd use this," Patton said as he placed the pine cone where the snowman's nose would normally be. He then put the bottle caps slightly above on opposite sides.

"What about the mouth?" Logan asked.

Patton stepped back and eyed the unfinished snowman for a moment, trying his best to form an idea.

When he didn't respond, Logan thought of something. "How about we use a branch to make the outline of a mouth and then use it for the arms?"

"That's a great idea, hun!" Patton ran to a tree at the back of their yard and returned with a long branch they could easily break in two. Logan stood there watching his husband and couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"There!" Patton declared and stepped to the side, showing off the now finished snowman.

Logan was happy they were finally done, but the only thing he could focus on was his husband's flushed cheeks and the snowflakes that dusted his muddled hair.

Patton turned, and before Logan could blink, the man's arms were wrapped around him. "Thank you, Lo. Sorry for making you do all the work again," he said, leaning his head against Logan's chest.

"It's quite alright, Patton. I know how much you enjoy these...," he avoided using 'inconsequential', "recreational activities."

"Wanna go inside and drink some hot cocoa?"

Logan grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of his husband's head. "I would love to."


End file.
